Never-Ending Love
by connor fantasy
Summary: Tilly and Esther are together and stronger than ever but some people try to split them up. This is their story about their relationship and their never ending love. Tilly/Esther pairing. M Rated.
1. Chapter 1

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 1: The Truth

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with my new Hollyoaks story, I apologise to those who wants me to continue my other Hollyoaks story "The Fight for Love" but I can't think of any plot ideas so if anyone wants to adopt the story please say so in the review or private message me. This story is a Tilly and Esther pairing and is rated M so anyone who doesn't like this pairing or is under the age of 18, I wouldn't recommend this story for you. The story starts when Esther admits her feelings for Tilly.**

It was night time in Hollyoaks, and Tilly had just stormed out of the Dog in the Pond pub after being ignored by her best friend Esther. Tilly was about to walk off when she heard footsteps behind her which sounded like those of Esther. She turned around to see what she wanted, and was prepared to yell at her, as she was confused why her friend was ignoring her so much and what she had done to cause this reaction from her.

Then, to Tilly's surprise, Esther said "Wait. I know that you're angry with me and wondering why I've been acting like this. But the reason is that, I can't eat anything, I can't sleep and I can't concentrate. It's not because I'm being bullied again or that I feel suicidal. It's because of you. Whenever you're around, I get butterflies. My palms get sweaty and all I can think about is kissing you."

Tilly looked at Esther with a smile on her face and walked towards her and gripped her hand and said "So kiss me, you idiot." They both leaned in towards each other and their lips met in the middle locking together in a strong embrace. Esther raised her hand and placed it on Tilly's neck, caressing the back of her neck as they kissed. They pulled back to smile at each other and then kissed again, all the while thinking that it was a new start for both of them.

After five minutes of non-stop kissing, Esther pulled back and said "Are you sure about this? What will everyone think?" Her self-confidence issues worrying her. Tilly just smiled and kissed her saying "I don't care what anyone thinks about us, all that you need to know is that I love you and nobody will stop us." Esther smiled and said "Thank you" as she moved her lips back to Tilly's and started kissing her again. As the two kissed, Tilly wrapped her arms around Esther stroking her back.

After the kiss ended, Esther said "I'm sorry if you're ready but I don't think that we can do it, yet." Tilly nodded her head understandingly and said "That's all, I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for. I love you and only when we're both ready we'll take that step." Tilly gave Esther a kiss on the cheek and then said "I've got to get home, but I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tilly gave Esther a quick kiss on the lips and then walked off home, a smile on her face the whole time.

Esther smiled and happily walked back inside to the pub, closing the door's behind her and walked upstairs where her friend Ruby was sat on the sofa with a big grin on her face and said "So, how are you?" Esther just smirked and said "I know you were watching, Ruby" Ruby continued smiling and went over to Esther and gave her a hug saying "Congrats Esther, I know how much you love her." Esther just smiled and said "I never imagined that was going to happen today, I'm heading off to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Ruby smiled and said "See you in the morning."

Esther walked into her and Ruby's bedroom that they shared and closed the bedroom door behind her and changed into her P.J's and got into her bed whilst getting her phone out. She scrolled down her contacts until she reached Tilly and sent her a text saying "I love you so much, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Esther xxx"

Meanwhile, Tilly had just got home and as she did her phone beeped in her pocket. She hung up her coat and then read the text that Esther had sent her and smiled as she texted back saying "Hey babe, I was just thinking about you, I love you too and I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Tilly xxx"

Tilly then walked up the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door and took of her shirt and trousers and got into bed. As she did so, she got a text back from Esther saying "I'm thinking about you too, just curious: do you want to tell anyone about us yet, because Ruby saw us from the upstairs window. Esther xxx"

Tilly smirked and thought 'Ruby is quite sneaky' and replied saying "First, tell Ruby not to stare at us and two: of course we can tell people. I love you, xxx" As Esther received the text she a broad grin stretched over her face and she replied "You're the best girl in the world, goodnight. Love Esther xxx" Tilly saw this and quickly replied saying "No you're the best, goodnight to you as well. Love you always. Tilly xxx"

Esther looked at the text she got from Tilly and smiled, realising that she was in a relationship with the girl of her dreams. She turned her phone off and tried to get to sleep as did Tilly who turned off her phone and couldn't wait until she could see Esther tomorrow.

**Author's Note: What did you think? If you have any suggestions please review. I will hopefully update later today or tomorrow. Please continue to read and review. Till, Next Time. Connor Fantasy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 2: School Revelation

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the second chapter. If you have any suggestions for the story or wish to adopt my story "The Fight for Love" please review and ask about it or Private Message me. Please read and review the story. Connor Fantasy.**

Esther woke up in the morning with a big smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see Tilly at school. She turned her head to see Ruby stood up, looking down at her saying "Come on, let's hurry because I know who you want to see." Esther blushed at Ruby's comment and said "Alright. Just give me a few minutes."

Esther quickly went into the living room/dining room/kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it and put it in the sink for Frankie or Jack to wash later. She then dashed into the bathroom and cleaned her teeth and used mouthwash so her breath was minty fresh. She didn't want to not be appealing for Tilly, no matter that Ruby said she would love her anyway.

Quickly, she went into her bedroom where Ruby was waiting and said "Almost ready. Just give me two minutes to get changed." Ruby nodded and sat down on the sofa in the living room whilst Esther got changed.

Esther stripped herself of her pyjamas and bra and knickers and put on her red bra with white polka dots and her turquoise lacy knickers, her black frilly skirt, multi-coloured bright shirt and a pair of white socks. She went back into the living room where Ruby was waiting and picked up her bag and speedily put on her white and pink trainers and the two of them left the upstairs flat, locking the door as they went.

They walked downstairs and said goodbye to Frankie, Jack, Nancy and Darren as they were opening up the bar ready for the day's customers, some of whom were either inside waiting patiently at the seats at the bar, sat at one of the tables inside or sat at one of the tables outside. Esther and Ruby didn't mention to any of them about Esther and Tilly's relationship as Esther had told Ruby that she wasn't ready to tell them yet.

The two of them hastily made their way to Hollyoaks's Sixth Form College, albeit it was mainly Esther trying to get their quickly and Ruby just trying to stay with her which was become exceedingly difficult as Esther became faster the further they got to the College. After five minutes of running, the two of them finally made it to the college where Esther saw Tilly waiting for outside the main building with a smile on her face as she saw Esther appear from around the corner.

Tilly walked straight up to Esther and kissed her on the lips which caused quite a few wolf whistles from some of the boys. "Hey you." Tilly said with a naughty grin on her face. Esther smirked and kissed her back with more ferocity and then sneakily stroked her bum saying "Hey you, yourself." Tilly smirked and said "Look who's got so naughty overnight."

Esther just smiled and said "I learnt from the best." Which caused Tilly to laugh and say "You're quite the charmer, Esther Bloom." Esther laughed as well and said "Well don't forget about yourself, Matilda Evans." They both started laughing and Tilly wrapped her arm around Esther's waist and said "Come on, let's go to the home room."

The two of them walked to the homeroom with their arms wrapped round each other, and when they entered the room George noticed straight away and walked over to them saying "OMG, you two are together now." Which they both nodded at, and then George gave them both a big hug and said "Hey Sinead, come here." Sinead walked over chewing gum as she did and said to George "Hey George, what's up." George didn't reply and just pointed in Esther and Tilly's direction and then she noticed that their arms were around each other and she said "Wow. Congratulations you guys, when did this happen?" Tilly smiled and said "Took you a while to notice. And this," pointing to herself and Esther "happened last night when she finally told me that she had feelings for me."

That statement caused Esther to blush deep red and said "Well it was hard to tell you." Tilly just smiled and said "Well it doesn't matter, because we're together now and nothing is going make me give you up." Esther smiled at Tilly's confession and embraced her with a big hug and a long, deep kiss on the lips. George and Sinead smiled at their friends, along with Ruby who had just arrived at the home room after being ditched by Esther, but she perfectly understood after knowing what true love felt like after losing her fiancé Jono.

The two of them finally broke apart and started to blush when they released that their friends had been watching them kiss the entire time. The five of them sat down on the couch for Esther and Tilly who were cuddling and Ruby on the very end and Sinead and George sat on the seats and they all talked until it was time for their lessons to begin. After talking about the latest fashion (Tilly, Esther and George) and everything wrong with men (Ruby and Sinead) for ten minutes, they all headed off for the separate lessons. Tilly and George headed off for Textiles (D.T), Sinead headed off for cookery and Esther and Ruby headed off for Maths.

After a long day of boring lessons for Sinead and Ruby, but a fun and interesting day for the rest who actually enjoyed being at the college, they all met up outside the college to discuss what to do for the Easter Holiday after college broke up for two weeks after Friday. Sinead smiled and said "Think about it, after tomorrow and a half day on Friday we can do whatever we want. Does anybody have any ideas?" Tilly smiled and said "We could go to Abersoch and have a lovely sun filled holiday." Esther nodded and said "Awesome idea, babe," and kissed her on the cheek. George nodded and Ruby said "I'm definitely in." Sinead smiled and said "Alright one and a half days to go and we're off for two fun filled weeks in the sun. Alright see you guys, tomorrow." Sinead then headed off home to see her mum and her baby girl, Katy. George and Tilly both lived in the student housing area provided by the college because of their parents living in London. George hugged Tilly, Esther and Ruby before saying "I'll see you girls, tomorrow." George then headed off, leaving Ruby standing by as Esther and Tilly kissed and Esther romantically saying "I'm already counting the minutes till I see you again." Tilly pecked her on the cheek and said "Who knew, that something so cheesy could sound so lovely from the one you love." The two of them kissed each other again and then they headed their own ways back home.

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it because I think it was better than the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd like to try and get at least two reviews before I update tomorrow. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 3: Let the Holiday Begin

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the third chapter. Please read and review. The story "The Fight for Love" is still up for adoption. Connor Fantasy.**

It was the last lesson of the day, Maths. Ruby and Esther were watching the clock as the minutes went by until they finished at half past twelve due to it being a half day. The teacher, Miss Jones, decided to be nice and let the class watch a film instead of having to do another maths lesson. Esther and Ruby weren't watching the film, "Madagascar" as they had seen it several times before at home. Esther looked at the clock again it said twenty five minutes past twelve. 'Only five minutes to go' Esther said in her head.

The last five minutes were the longest but after a very long hour the last few seconds ticked by. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The bell then rang symbolising the end of the day and the whole class cheered at the fact that they know had two whole weeks to do whatever they wanted. Esther and Ruby quickly picked up their bags and dashed outside where they found Tilly, George and Sinead waiting for them. Tilly walked over to Esther and said "Ready for the holiday of your life!" She then kissed her on the lips surprising Esther almost causing them both to fall over.

Sinead laughed at Tilly's antics as said "Oy! You two get a room." George and Ruby just laughed at the two of them, and Esther and Tilly got up from the ground and they both said to Sinead "Shut it!" This made Sinead giggle and say "Dear lord, you're already saying the same things, what's next, finishing each other's sentences." Sinead regained her composure and said "Anyway. This is the plan, everybody head home and get everything you need and then meet me by my house I've rented a car for a month, so we're going to drive to Abersoch in that."

Ruby then said "Who's driving? And who's going to sit where?" Sinead smiled and said "Already figured it out. I'm going to drive and you're going to sit next to me in the passanger seat. Esther, Tilly and George are going to be in the back, with Esther right behind you, Tilly in the middle and George behind me. Any problems?" Everyone shook their head saying no and they all headed off, Ruby and Esther back to the dog, Tilly and George back to the student home and Sinead back to her house.

Ruby and Esther quickly got back to the dog and headed upstairs to the flat where Frankie was waiting for them having already packed their bags for them. Ruby smiled and gave Frankie a hug saying "Thanks Frankie. But you didn't need to do that." Frankie just smiled and said "Well I had nothing to do and I didn't want you guys to be late for your friends, so I packed your bags ready for you. Everything you need is in there, sunglasses, sun cream, Bikini's, Swimsuits, (if you don't like the Bikini's) cameras and several short-sleeved shirts and shorts." Esther smiled and gave her a hug and said "Thanks so much." Frankie smiled and said "Think nothing of it, go on you've got to say goodbye to everybody before you leave." Esther and Ruby nodded and went into the other twin bedroom where Tom and Charlie where and said goodbye to them. Then they headed back downstairs and said goodbye to Nancy, Darren, Jack and Frankie who were all at the bar as the busy hour was starting, they promised to bring back some souvenirs and then they left heading to Sinead's house.

They were the first ones to arrive at Sinead's house, who was waiting by the car for George and Tilly to arrive. Sinead greeted them both and hugged them saying "Alright girls. Are you ready for the best holiday ever." Ruby smiled and said "Hell yeah, the second George and Tilly get here, it's goodbye Hollyoaks and hello Abersoch. George and Tilly arrived a few moments later with the later walking straight over to Esther and kissing her saying "Hey are you excited?" Esther nodded and said "I've been waiting to get away from Hollyoaks and just spending some time with the girl I love and my best friends." Tilly smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said "Let's get in the car." Tilly got in first and went in the middle seat next to George and then Esther got in and sat next to her. Sinead smiled and said "Alright now everyone's here lets go." She started up the car and then drove out of the village and off to Abersoch.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 4: The Ride

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with chapter four. I've got this chapter and the next one planned out in my head so I am going to try and write both of them today. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

The gang was on the road as they travelled to their holiday destination of Abersoch. Sinead and Ruby were talking about boys in the front and how that when they arrived they were going to hit the beach and talk to some of the guys and try to get their numbers and make some arrangements. Meanwhile Tilly was talking to Esther and George about an art exhibition that she went to and that she had a picture she wanted to show Esther when they arrived as she had it in her bag.

Esther wanted to know what it was but Tilly refused to ruin the surprise which caused her to sulk and make George and Tilly laugh in return. Tilly wrapped her arms around Esther and hugged her saying "aww, am I bullying you? Let me make it up to you." Tilly then pushed Esther into the seat and wrapped her leg around Esther's lap and fiercly kissed her causing George to turn away from them and look out of the window. Sinead didn't realise until a few minutes later when she felt something hit the back of her chair and she turned around to see the two of them making out in the back of the car.

Sinead yelled "Hey you two, none of that in the back of the car. This isn't my car and even it was I wouldn't allow it, so you two cut it out." Esther and Tilly pulled apart from each other, Esther's face red from blushing after being found out about from Sinead and Tilly just smirked at Sinead and said "What? It's not like you have never made out in the back of a car before." Sinead just ignored her comment and said "Whatever. Do what you want just don't distract me from driving or I might crash."

Tilly went to resume her previous actions with Esther and tried to wrap her leg back around Esther's lap but Esther grabbed her leg before she could do so and said "I think we shouldn't do any more making out until we are on our own." Tilly nodded and said "Alright. I understand." She then gave Esther a quick kiss on the lips and then started to talk to Ruby about who's going to sleep where when they got to the house in Abersoch.

Ruby said "Well I'm going to take the room at the very back end of the house, Sinead is in the room at the front and George is in the room next to mine and what about you and Esther? Are you sleeping in the same room? Or are you sleeping in separate rooms?" When Esther heard what Tilly and Ruby were talking about she started to get nervous about what Tilly was going to say.

Tilly turned to Esther and said "What do you think? I have no problem with it, what about you?" Esther's hands began to tremble and she said "If you're sure that you have no problem with it, then yes I'll share the bed with you." Tilly's face lit up and she gave Esther a soft sensual kiss on the lips and said "I love you so much; I can't wait until we arrive, I'll show you what I've got for you and that we can spend two whole weeks together." Esther smiled and said "You are the best girl in the whole word and I'm so glad that we're together and I also can't wait to spend two weeks with you." They both kissed each other on the lips and afterwards Tilly turned to Ruby and said "Problem solved. Esther and I will be sleeping in the same room."

The five of them started to relax in almost perfect silence with only the sounds of quiet breathing and the CD's that Sinead brought to listen to on the trip which varied from Cher Lloyd to One Direction to Robin Thicke to PSY and then Union J. After a while Sinead spontaneously said "Okay will someone please say something, the silence is beginning to drive me crazy." Everyone started to laugh at that and Ruby said "It's not our fault that we enjoy the silence and anyway we're almost there now we're a few miles away." George smiled and said "Well we could talk about fashion, or Justin Bieber maybe."

The second those words left George's mouth, Sinead shouted "Nooooo! Never, ever talk to me about Justin Bieber." Everyone started to laugh at Sinead's reaction and then Ruby started talking to her in a Justin Bieber style of voice to rile her up even more. Eventually, Sinead said "That's it! The next person to mention his name I am chucking out of this car." They all knew Sinead wasn't being serious but they decided that she had suffered enough and decided to stop mimicking him and Esther said "Alright guys, that's enough, hey I just remembered a dream I had once I had just entered a town and I asked a guy where I was and he said I was just in Bieber." Everyone laughed at the joke, even Sinead and then they turned around the corner and saw what they had all been waiting for.

They had finally arrived at the Abersoch house. Sinead pulled up right outside the front door and turned off the car. Everyone got out of the car and started to get their bags out of the boot and Sinead went to the front door with the keys in her hand and opened the door and let themselves in for a two week holiday that they wouldn't forget.

**Author's Note: Alright that's chapter four done, hope you enjoyed it. Next time you'll find out what Tilly has got for Esther and the start of their holiday in Abersoch. I will update the story later today. Please read and review. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 5: Unworthy

**Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter five, hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

It was late at night when they had finally arrived at Abersoch, they had just entered the house and everyone headed to their respective rooms to put their bags away. Esther and Tilly put their bags on the bed to get out some fresh clothes for tomorrow, put their perfume on their bedside cabinets and their sunglasses and sun cream. After they had finished unpacking their bags Sinead knocked on their bedroom door and said "Guys get your Bikini's on, Ruby and I are going to relax in the hot-tub and we will see you there." Tilly then called out "What about George? Where's he?" Sinead said "He said he's tired and that he'll see us in the morning, anyway come on guys, I'll see you outside."

Tilly smiled at Esther and said "Alright let's get changed then and meet Sinead and Ruby outside." Tilly quickly took off her shirt, and shorts standing in front of Esther in just her green bra and dark blue knickers and then removed her bra and knickers leaving herself naked in front of Esther. This caused her to blush and then she said "You look beautiful." Tilly smiled and said "Aww thanks, come on you've got to get changed, or aren't you coming?" Esther said "Sure I'm coming hold on, let me get changed." Esther quickly took off her shirt and jeans leaving herself in her red bra and white knickers. Esther feeling slightly nervous said "Could you turn around whilst I get changed." Tilly understood and said "Alright, I'll get my Bikini on whilst you get changed." Esther said "Thank you," to Tilly and swiftly removed her red bra and white knickers and got her blue and white two piece Bikini out of her bag and got it on. Once she had finished changing she turned around to see Tilly in her two piece turquoise Bikini ready to go.

Tilly opened the door to the room and started to walk down the upstairs hallway and then headed down the stairs and out the back door to find Ruby and Sinead waiting in the hot tub, shortly afterwards Esther appeared as well and joined them in hot warm water filled with frothy bubbles. "Ahh, that feels nice." Tilly said as she felt the warm water relax her muscles. "I know right." Sinead said. "God, I wish I could be in this hot tub every day." Ruby nodded her head in agreement and said "If only we could afford to live here for the rest of our lives, I'd love to live in house with my best friends." Tilly nodded and said "Well sadly we can't but it just makes us enjoy the times we have together even more, so let's celebrate." She then revealed a bottle of champagne she had hidden behind her and four glasses. Tilly popped open the bottle, the cork landing somewhere in the garden and started to pour the champagne into the four glasses and then handed them out to Esther, Ruby, Sinead and then the last one for herself. Tilly rose her glass into the air and said "To the good times." "To the good times" Esther, Sinead and Ruby said at the same time and they all clunked their glasses together at the centre of the hot tub and then all started to drink their champagne, Sinead drinking hers in one full gulp and Ruby drinking hers in two, whilst Tilly and Esther drunk their champagne slowly savouring the lovely flavour of the alcoholic drink.

The four of them remained in the hot tub for a while longer and slowly one by one they left the hot tub. Sinead left half an hour after the champagne bottle had been opened having three glasses which made her feel slightly tipsy and so she had decided to leave the hot tub before she had any more alcohol and got worse. Shortly afterwards Ruby left the hot tub saying that she got too hot and that she was feeling tired after the long drive and the water relaxing her muscles so much. Ruby said goodbye to Esther and Tilly and picked up her glass of champagne, along with the glass that Sinead left behind and Esther and Tilly's empty glasses and took them to the sink where one of them would wash them tomorrow.

That left Tilly and Esther alone in the hot tub and Tilly wrapped her arm around Esther and pulled her closer to her and said "Do you want to have a bit of fun?" This caused Esther to feel slightly nervous and then unexpectedly Tilly undid the bra part of Esther's Bikini revealing Esther's nipples and she started to kiss her way down Esther starting from her forehead down to her lips and then kissing her breasts. Esther froze in shock, scared at what Tilly was doing and when she went to suck on her nipples she pushed her away from her causing Tilly to say "What's wrong?" Esther started shivering and was unable to look Tilly in the eyes and said "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

Tilly understood and said "It's alright, you're just not ready yet it's fine. One day I know you will be and it'll be a day we never forget." Esther however wasn't listening and said "No it isn't fine, I'm pathetic, I can't even have sex with my girlfriend who I'm absolutely head-over-heels in love with. And it's not fair to you, you deserve someone who can make you happy and someone you can sleep with. I've got to go." Esther climbed out of the hot tub and went back inside with Tilly running behind her following inside. "Esther wait," Tilly called after her "I love you, I don't care if you're not ready, it's honestly fine." Esther still wasn't listening and had tears running down her face sure of the fact that Tilly was going to dump her and just ran upstairs passing Ruby on the way to their bedroom who noticed that Esther was crying and was clearly upset. After Esther was out of her viewpoint she noticed Tilly half-way up the stairs and said "What the hell have you done? If you've hurt her in anyway, you're going to pay for it." Ruby began to feel very protective of her best friend. Tilly realised it was going to be a long night to explain what had happened with her and Esther and how she was going to explain to her that she was happy to wait for them to progress to the next step in their relationship.

**Author's Note: Oooh. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I feel as though that was the best place to end the chapter. Will Esther see that Tilly was telling the truth? Or will she break up with her thinking that she is unworthy of Tilly? Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 6: Honesty

**Author's Note: Time for chapter six. Will Esther realise that Tilly was telling the truth to Esther? Or will she break up with her thinking that it is in her and Tilly's best interests that they split up. Hope you enjoy the chapter and a reminder of the fact that the story "The Fight for Love" is still up for adoption. Connor Fantasy.**

After her brief argument/conversation with Ruby ended, Tilly charged up the stairs and ran past Ruby heading towards the north end of the house and stopping at the room just before the furthest north room and opened the door where she saw Esther picking up all her belongings and packing them away in her bag which had been placed in the centre of their bed. Tilly walked over to Esther and grabbed her arm and said "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're leaving?" Esther shook her head and said "Not yet, I'm just moving into another room and I think we should just avoid each other for now." Tilly's eyes began to fill with tears and she forced Esther to face her who also had tears in her eyes and said "Please don't leave me, I love you and I can't be without you, I need you like I need air. Please don't leave, let's talk this out."

Esther shook her head and said "Remember Jen. After you two broke up you were sad for days, you stole her car and revealed her illegal relationship with you to the entire college and got her arrested. You and her have more in common than we have, you both loved art, you had chemistry, I mean what is the point of us being together." Tilly smiled and said "She's not you, I remember the first time we met, right here at Abersoch and we had one of the best holiday romances ever and I stupidly decided not to continue it when I moved to Hollyoaks and instead tried to have some fun. Jen was a mistake anyway, I should've ignored her when she insulted my artwork but instead I went on a road trip with her and started a relationship with her knowing from the beginning that it would never work out. I swear to you, Esther that I love you and I would wait ten years or more and when you finally feel ready I would make it a night you'd never forget."

Esther and Tilly both laughed at that and Tilly then said "Please Esther, let me prove to you that I love you and I want to be in a relationship with you." Esther smiled realising that everything Tilly had been saying to her was the truth and wrapped her arms around Tilly's waist and brought her lips to hers in a soft embrace, the two of them blending together into a single mold as they held each other and kissed each other completely lost in the moment. Neither of them tried anything naughty they just held each other enjoying the romantic moment realising this is where both of them belonged and that they didn't want anyone to disturb them and they didn't want any other romantic partners in their life.

After a few minutes they broke apart and Esther feeling guilty said "I'm so sorry for trying to end our relationship, I was an idiot and I'm so lucky that I have such a forgiving girlfriend." Tilly shook her head and said "There's nothing to forgive, I love you and I understand that you're not ready yet but just remember that I love you and that we don't need to have sex to have a successful relationship. Come on let's go to bed." Esther nodded and said "Okay but let me just empty my bag first." Esther quickly unzipped her bag and removed her clothes, watch, perfume, sunglasses, sun cream, shampoo and soap/body lotion.

Esther then unclipped the bra part of her Bikini that had dried during the time that she and Tilly were discussing their relationship. Then she removed the knickers part of it as well and stood in front of Tilly completely naked. Tilly looked confused and said "What are you doing?" Esther smiled and said "Every step at a time, unless you don't want me to be naked with you." Tilly smirked and kissed on the lips and said "Nothing's wrong about that." Tilly then removed her whole Bikini as well leaving herself naked and the two of them got into the bed and led side by side until Tilly pulled Esther half on top of her, half off of her and cradled her to her body as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that is the angst done for the holiday. Please read and review. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 7: Forgiveness and Games

**Author's Note: Time for chapter 7, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review. Connor Fantasy.**

It was half past eight when Tilly and Esther woke up with Tilly still cradling Esther to her. Esther flipped herself over to face Tilly and said "Morning. How did you sleep?" Tilly smirked and said "Morning to you too and I slept fine couldn't slept better, a comfortable bed and I'm sharing it with a gorgeous little lady." Esther chuckled and said "You're the gorgeous one, come on let's go downtstairs because I think everybody else is probably up by now." Esther tried to get up from the bed but Tilly grabbed her and pushed her back down and got on top of her saying "You've got to kiss me first." Esther smiled and pushed Tilly down and climbed onto her giving her a sensual kiss on the lips and said "Happy now." Tilly smiled and said "Definitely."

The two of them got off of the bed and put on their pyjamas along with their dressing gowns, a pink and white one for Tilly and a turquoise one for Esther. They also slipped on their slippers with was dark blue for Esther and cream for Tilly. They opened their bedroom door and headed downstairs where Ruby, Sinead and George were waiting for them. Sinead smirked and said "Hey lovebirds, how did you two sleep last night." George, Esther, Tilly and Sinead laughed but Ruby remained silent glaring at Tilly. Sinead nudged Ruby's shoulder and said "Rubes what's the matter?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and said "Ask Tilly"

Sinead looked over in Tilly's direction and said "Why is she angry with you?" Tilly shook her head and said "It's not that serious, Esther felt upset last night because she didn't think that she was right to be my girlfriend and she ran upstairs in tears which Ruby saw and she thinks that I made Esther upset." Sinead nodded and said "But everything is fine now, right, you two are still together." Tilly nodded and said "I love her," she then turned to Ruby and said "It was just a slight bump, we have sorted things out and we love each other. Ruby you know that I'd do nothing to harm Esther, I love her too much for that." Ruby looked up to see Tilly's arm wrapped round Esther's waist and that she was leaning in to it which told her that everything Tilly told her was the truth.

Ruby got up from her seat and walked over to Tilly and said "I believe you." Tilly then gave Ruby a hug and said "Thanks for believing me." Ruby then turned to Esther and said "Sorry for being grumpy with Tilly, still friends." Esther smirked and said "Of course we are, god knows what I'd do without you to continually annoy me." The two of them hugged each other and then when they broke apart Ruby said "Time for breakfast." Esther and Tilly nodded and sat down in two chairs that were directly next to each other. Next to Esther was Ruby in the chair that was closest to the hallway leading to the front door, stairs and living room. Next to Tilly was Sinead who was at the head of the table, next to the door leading into the garden. Directly across from Tilly was George who was in front of several pictures of Abersoch that had been taken over the years.

Ruby made breakfast for everyone with everyone having something different. Ruby had crumpets with butter on them, Esther had a bowl of Rice Krispies with cold milk, Tilly had a bowl of honey flavoured Cheerios, Sinead has pancakes with Golden Syrup on top of them and George had two slices of buttered toast. After everyone had finished their breakfast everyone put their bowls and plates by the sink and Esther said that she would wash them and put them back in the cupboard. Tilly said that she would help her out and they quickly decided that Esther would wash and Tilly would dry. They quickly finished it with both of them working as hard and the two of them went upstairs to have their bath in Esther's case and a shower in Tilly's case. The bathroom/Ensuite was empty at the time so they decided to both have their shower/bath at the same time both of them sneaking glances at each other when they thought they weren't looking but both of them were being caught by the other.

After finishing they wrapped themselves up in their towels, a red one for Tilly and a green one for Esther. They returned to their rooms and dried themselves off with their towels and got on their clothes for the day. Tilly decided to where a wear a Purple bra and white shirt over the top of it and also a small yellow cardigan for the top half of her chest. She also put on red lacy knickers and a pair of blue jean-shorts. She also wore a pair of pink socks with white circles. Esther decided to wear a yellow bra and a blue top along with a orange pair of knickers and a light blue pair of jeans. Also surprisingly was wearing the same pair of socks that Tilly was wearing, seeing as though they both liked the same clothes shop.

The group decided that they weren't going to go out onto the beach today and instead were going to have a games day instead. In the morning they played Poker and Rummy in which George managed to win six games out of ten in Rummy which made people think he was up to something but then he showed how bad he was at poker. Then just before lunch they played four games of Pontoon which Esther won three of and Sinead the last game. They then had lunch where Esther made everyone bacon sandwiches, with Esther and Ruby having tomato ketchup with theirs, Sinead having H.P sauce and Tilly and George having their's plain.

In the afternoon, they played Monopoly which Tilly won, along with Scrabble which she also won. Next they played Ker-plunk with Ruby coming out as the winner and then just before tea they played Who Wants to be a Millionaire with Ruby coming last having dropped from £4000 to £1000. Sinead placing 4th having walked away with £16,000. George placed 3rd after getting to £64,000 but dropped back to £32,000. Esther finished in 2nd and walked away with £500,000 and Tilly won by answering the million pound question correctly.

Sinead and George went out to a nearby fish and chip shop and got tea for them with Esther and Tilly have cod each and shared a portion of chips which got them several comments from Sinead. Ruby had a beef burger and George had a chicken burger with a portion of chips each and Sinead had Scampi and chips.

After they finished their tea it was 8:30 and they watched TV until it was Eleven PM at night and they all went to bed after saying goodnight to each other. Once they were in the safety of their own room, they stripped down until they were naked and got into bed together with Tilly cradling Esther in the same way she had done the night before, both of them feeling comfortable in the position. Eventually the two of them fell asleep after saying goodnight to each other and dosing off into each other's arms.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter; hopefully I will update another chapter today. Please read and review. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 8: Fun on the Beach

**Author's Note: Time for chapter eight. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please read and review. Connor Fantasy.**

A few days after the game day, the gang decided to have a whole day on the beach relaxing in their Bikini's for Esther, Tilly, Ruby and Sinead and their Swimming Trunks for George. Esther and Tilly were in their room packing a bag for them to take to the Beach; they decided to share a larger bag instead of taking a bag each. In the bag they packed their sunglasses, a bottle of sun cream, their Bikini's and their cameras. Also the group brought two sun tents, so that they could go down to the beach in their normal clothes and then get changed in the privacy of their tent. The girls decided to share a tent and George got one for himself seeing as he was a guy. Everyone also brought a blanket that they could sit or lay on instead of the hot sun. Esther and Tilly also packed two books for them to read. Esther picked "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer and Tilly chose "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins.

Once everybody had finished packing their bags with the stuff they had upstairs they went downstairs and picked one or two packets of crisps and a chocolate bar to have for lunch. Esther chose one pack of Ready Salted and one of Cheese and Onion and a Galaxy bar, whilst Tilly picked two packs of Prawn Cocktail and chose a Milky Way chocolate bar. Then they got a cool pack out of the garage and put several drinks inside it which were Coke, Diet Coke, Lemonade, Apple Juice, Orange Juice and some beers. After everyone had finally finished filling their bags and picking out food/drink for the day, they all met by the front door and Sinead said "Alright guys, let's get going!" She then opened the door and ran out towards the long stretch of beach which was nearby, followed by Ruby who was extremely excited about the beach. George slowly followed behind them and Esther locked the door to make sure no one broke in with Tilly waiting patiently beside her. Once Esther had finished locking the door the two of them linked hands and walked down on to the beach to find George making his sun tent and Sinead and Ruby outside their finished tent and shouted at them saying "Come on guys, hurry up!" Esther and Tilly looked at each other and smiled deciding to continue walking at a slow pace towards them.

Esther and Tilly finally reached Sinead and Ruby's location and they all got inside of the sun tent and zipped it up using the zip from inside and put their bags down on the tent's floor and opened them and got their Bikini's out and started stripping to get changed into their Bikini's. Esther quickly removed her white trainers, green top and white shorts and then she hastily removed her black bra and white knickers and quickly put on her matching light blue Bikini. Everyone surprisingly managed to finish at the same time and Esther turned to look at them and saw Sinead in her dark red Bikini, Ruby in her pink Bikini and Tilly in her green Bikini. Tilly smiled at Esther and said "You look good babe." Esther smiled and said "Aww thanks. You look great." Sinead and Ruby unzipped the tent whilst the two of them were talking and once it was open they said "Come on guys let's relax in the sun." Sinead and Ruby then ran over to where there blankets where and laid on them with their sunglasses on trying to get a sun-tan.

Esther was about to sit on the blanket but Tilly said "Hold on a second, let me just rub some sun cream on you to protect you from sunburn." Tilly squirted some of the cream into her hands and started rubbing it into Esther's feet and then up her legs and then her stomach and then went up to her shoulders , sneakily rubbing her breast as she went up and then finished by rubbing some sun cream into her shoulders. After Tilly finished rubbing sun cream onto Esther's body, Esther pulled her down onto the blanket and said "Alright, now it's my turn." She then squirted some sun cream into her hands and started from the top down and rubbed Tilly's shoulders giving her a sort of massage at the same time. She then rubbed down her stomach and then her legs, groping her bum as she went and then finished by rubbing the cream into her feet.

After she had finished the two of them laid side by side as they read the books they had brought with them and looking out at the beach and the sea where they could see George swimming and Sinead and Ruby chatting to two guys. The two of them continued relaxing until it was half past twelve and all of them regrouped to have lunch. Sinead and Ruby talked about the fit guys they had seen on the beach and George told them about what he had done and seen whilst swimming.

After they had finished their lunch, Sinead and Ruby went back to talking to guys and Tilly, Esther and George went to a nearby ice cream stand where Tilly had a strawberry ice cream, Esther had a vanilla ice cream and George had a chocolate ice cream. The three of them began to feel tired so they texted Ruby and Sinead telling them that they were heading back to the house. The three of them licked at their ice cream as they went and during the walk back Tilly said "Esther try this." Esther nodded and licked a bit of the ice cream but got a bit on her nose which made Tilly laugh and said "You've a got a bit of ice cream on your nose, let me get it." Tilly then licked the ice cream off of Esther's nose causing her to laugh and say "That tickles."

Esther and Tilly continued to mess around with the ice cream which they both laughed at but eventually the ran out of ice cream and shortly afterwards they arrived back at the house, where George went into the living room and Esther and Tilly went upstairs and fell asleep on the bed.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter. Please continue to read and review and Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	9. Chapter 9

Never-Ending Love

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy with the ninth chapter, this is probably going to be the shortest chapter so far and will end the holiday period but it brings a surprise or two.**

After two weeks of sun, sea and unhealthy food the gang returned to Hollyoaks two days before the fifth term started leaving them with only two more terms and then they could go on a summer holiday. Sinead drove the rental car back to her house where Ziggy Roscoe was waiting to pick it up and drive it back to the garage to refuel it for the company who leant it to Sinead. Sinead said "Best holiday ever, guys. Let's do it again during the summer holiday. I've got to go and see my gorgeous baby girl, so I'll see you at school on Monday, bye."

George nodded and said "I've got to get back to the college house, so I'll see you guys on Monday as well, bye." Ruby then said "Let's go back to the dog and have a sleep-over, I'll sleep in my bed and you two can share Esther's bed." Tilly smiled and said "Awesome idea, Rubes. Let's get some drinks and snacks from Price Slice first and then head to the dog."

Esther and Ruby nodded at Tilly's idea and the three of them walked into the shop and then they saw someone they thought they'd never run into again. Jen Gilmore. Jen had just finished buying something had paid Cindy and had turned to exit the shop to see Tilly looking at her in shock. "Hi Tilly," Jen said happy that they had run into each other because she still had feelings for the fiery red head. Tilly ignored her and said "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Jail?" Jen felt hurt at Tilly's tone and said "I was let out early for good behaviour and anyway aren't you happy to see me?"

Tilly laughed at her and said "You wish," she then linked arms with Esther and said "Me and Esther are together now, I've moved on." Jen smirked and said "We'll see, I know that you still love me." Jen then walked past the three of them and headed off towards the apartment where her brother Liam was still staying in, even after Jen was arrested. Tilly was angry at seeing Jen, because of the fact she probably made Esther feel worried again. She turned to face Esther and grabbed her face lovingly in her hands and said "Don't listen to her. I don't love and I never will love her again." Tilly's lips then met Esther's in a soft embrace. They continue kissing until Ruby tapped both of their shoulders and they turned around to see Ruby with two bags in her hands and told them that she bought stuff she knew they liked. The three of them left Price Slice and headed to the dog in the pond to have a sleep over which Ruby cleared by texting Frankie and Jack.

Once they arrived it was half past eight and a very busy period at the pub with everybody serving, Tilly, Esther and Ruby went upstairs and went straight into Esther and Ruby's shared bedroom where they all changed into their pyjamas and opened their snacks and drinks and started watching films. After they finished watching a film they started playing truth or dare, Tilly's dare was to prank call the dog for an order to be delivered. Ruby had to say how many boyfriends she has had and then Esther took a dare to French kiss Tilly for five minutes.

Tilly smiled at that, whereas Esther blushed intensely and started kissing Tilly very slowly but then Esther got pushed on to her bed and Tilly said "Let me show you." Tilly then joined Esther on the bed and put her legs between Esther's and joined their mouths together, her tongue latching on to Esther's her tongue easily dominating Esther's.

Meanwhile Frankie went upstairs to check on the girls and opened Esther and Ruby's bedroom door to see Esther and Tilly making out on Esther's bed and Ruby watching a film. Frankie grabbed Tilly by the shoulder ceasing their making out and said to Tilly "Get out, now!" Tilly tried to reason with Frankie but eventually gave up and walked out of the room but secretly whisphered to Esther that she would call her tomorrow. Esther started crying and said "Why do you have to ruin everything? I'm happy for once and what do I do if she breaks up with me?" Esther then turned away from Frankie and got under the pillow to ignore her.

Frankie realised that talking to her would do no good as she wouldn't listen and decided to leave the room closing the door on the way out. Ruby walked over to Esther and cuddled her and said "You have nothing to worry about, Tilly loves you Esther and don't forget it." Esther then said "But what if she thinks it's easier to be with Jen, what do I do then? I can't lose her Ruby, I love her more than anything else." Ruby smiled and said "You just don't get it. Esther I know for a fact that Tilly loves you and don't worry I promise I'll help you. I'll even try to get you two to meet up in secret." Esther smiled and said "Rubes you're the best." The two of them then hugged each other and Ruby went back to her own bed and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Turns out that chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
